


Etched In Your Heart

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Logan didn’t want a soulmate, much less three, but after he changes schools he is faced with them. He chooses to hide in the shadows, hope they don’t notice him, and confide in his online friend “EmoNightmare.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Etched In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bullying, Parental Abuse

Logan was a logical person, even from a young age. He looked at what he had been exposed to and made deductions based on it. He had figured out that it was better to lie than tell the truth when someone asked you if you liked something. He had learned that adults don’t respect kids. He had learned that kids were loud and disruptive. He had learned that soulmates were bad.

Soulmates, everyone seemed to want one but him. He had come to despise soulmates because Mom wasn’t happy anymore. She didn’t smile like she used to and it was Dad’s fault. He yelled and screamed, he threw things. Things just weren’t the same.

Mom had tried to get help but people told her she shouldn’t, they’d brushed her off because they were soulmates. That was when Logan decided he didn’t want a soulmate. If soulmates did this and people excused it because they were soulmates then he didn’t want it.

However, the universe wasn’t so kind. When he was six the first mark appeared. It was a red heart on his hand. It would have been beautiful had it not meant he had a soulmate. Then he saw a purple mark on his skin and it was fallowed by light blue. He spent the evening trying his best to scrub off the shapes but to no avail. Instead he decided that he would wear long sleeves and only long sleeves.

No one noticed his sudden change in attire. They were too busy. Mom and Dad just didn’t stop fighting but Mom and Dad weren’t the only ones fighting.

School was getting worse. School had always been bad. Logan had never been found of it. It wasn’t that he didn’t like learning but it was the social part. He hated it with every fiber of his being. They just didn’t get him. They didn’t understand. Everyone was always talking with everyone and they were always so loud. The rooms where too cramped and he was stuck sitting in between two best friends who yelled so loud he thought his head was going to burst from frustration.

Then there was the cherry on top of it all. He was now an easy target for school bullies. He had no friends, he depended on glasses to see, he was no one special. Bullying was something he could handle. Just remain blank faced, look ahead, and stare right beside them. It may land him more insults, occasionally a punch, but he could handle it. It was better than giving in.

Years passed and nothing had changed. He was in high school now. He had learned the names of these soulmates of his, Roman, Patton, and Virgil. Roman, Virgil, and Patton had gotten phones. He mostly ignored the little that was now being written on his arms and hands, quickly placing a shirt on before even getting the chance to see what was there but every so often something would catch his eye. He hated to admit it but every time he allowed himself to look at what was written he felt something well up inside of him. He always ignored it though. It wasn’t worth it. He saw what soulmates had done to Mom.

He was able to make a friend, however. He didn’t know their name but he now had someone to look forward to. He met the person through the internet and they were amazing. They were smart, easy to talk to, funny, and very sarcastic. It was nice.

School, however, was not nice. In fact, it had only gotten worse. As he navigated the halls he kept his head down in hopes that no one would notice him. Only when he saw a large crowd of people did he pause his journey. He didn’t want to try and wrestle his way through but he really needed to get to his next class.

Pushing and swerving his way through, careful to not trip on something or someone, Logan made his way through. Then he got to the center, a fight. He stopped, wide eyes. That was his mistake because someone bumped into him just as a punch was being thrown. Luckily for the person intended, it didn’t hit them. However, Logan was not as fortunate as the first collided with his glasses.

His vision now blurred, he looked to the ground and was able to make out the outline of his glasses as well as some pieces of glass. The fight stopped and everyone looked in silence, waiting for the quiet kid to snap. Logan simply sighed. He wasn’t worried about the teachers or the fact that his face was probably going to become bruised. No, he was more worried about what his dad was going to say when he got home. Maybe he’d get lucky and they’d call his mom instead but with his luck he doubted it.

He crouched down and grabbed the frames as he heard the footsteps of heels, a teacher. “Mr. Brown, Mr. Jones– oh dear god. I’ll deal with the both of you in a moment. Mr. Moore, come with me, please.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he said, holding the glasses in front of his eyes but away from his face. The entire left part smashed. He was really going to get an earful from his father and he was not looking forward to it. Did it matter that it wasn’t his fault? Of course not!

The car ride was silent. No radio played, no singing, no talking, no humming, nothing happened in the car. That was until his mom sighed as they approached a red light. Logan knew Mom wasn’t mad at him, she knew it wasn’t his fault.

“I don’t know what I’m going to tell your father,” she said after a moment. “I called the eye doctor and they don’t have an appointment until next week. You can use my old ones. They won’t help much but they’ll get the job done.”

Logan simply nodded and watched as the blurred green shapes he knew to be trees passed by. He leaned his head against the window, feeling the coldness of the glass against his bruising skin.

Soon they were home and Mom went to look for her glasses. She came back and handed him a pair of black glasses, a bit too small for his face but he would have to make due. The world cleared up enough for him to make out the large letters that were placed on the walls of the kitchen.

He then went to his bedroom and opened up his computer. If he scooted close enough and squinted just the right amount he could make out the letters on the screen. He noticed he had a notification and he clicked on it. Making out some of the words he smiled. “EmoNightmare” was on his screen.

He went to type out a reply about not seeing properly because of his lack of his prescriptions but he heard a door close. There was too much forced behind it to be Mom. It was more of a slam really. It had to be Dad.

Quickly he logged out of the website, closed the tab, and turned off the computer. Mom would be happy that he was making friends but warn him to be cautious. Dad, however, would be furious. Dad was always mad.

He didn’t want to but to be suspected of hiding would be worse than facing it head on, he walked out of the security his bedroom provided. He walked out into the living room to see his dad. He looked completely and utterly pissed.

He caught sight of Logan in the corner of his eye and then he swerved around to take in his full appearance. “I do so much for you and this is how you repay me? You get into fights and break your glasses? Your expensive glasses?” his voice was deadly calm and that scared Logan more than any yelling would ever do.

“Martin, please,” Mom started to say.

“Quiet! I’ll deal with you later,” and Logan felt himself shutting down.

He bit down his words, his so very careful and very colorful words, for his father and looked just away from his face. He let him yell and scream and tell him how he wasn’t going to have access to the outside world for three months outside of school. He let him do whatever he wanted because it was safer than saying anything. He was then sent to his room and he was able to release a breath he had been holding.

Logan looked towards the computer but shook those thoughts away. He couldn’t risk it. Instead he just changed and got into bed. It was early but he was tired. School would have just ended but it didn’t matter. He needed the sleep. He had been lacking that because they wouldn’t stop yelling. They were always yelling.

It didn’t seem like long before he was woken but as he opened his eyes the room was pitch dark except for the light coming from his closet. He heard shuffling and squinted, reaching for the glasses that sat on his desk. Then he was able to make out a feminine figure.

“Mom?” he asked.

“Good you’re up. Come on, we’re going to see Elliott,” she told him, continuing to stuff item after item into what he believed to be a suitcase.

Logan simply nodded and followed her actions, helping her pack the bags and following her to the car. The car ride was long and Logan fell back asleep before the halfway point in their drive. When he opened his eyes the sun was rising and they had pulled into a parking lot. As soon as he walked out the door he was greeted by Elliott, his mom’s youngest sibling.

They looked like a mess. Their black hair looked as though it had been through a hurricane, they had noticeable bags under their eyes, and they looked ten times more pale than they usually did.

Admittedly they gave Mom a hug and held her tight, their eyes squeeze shut. After releasing her they turned to Logan, their arms open in invitation. Logan hesitated for a moment, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been given a hug. However, the hesitation was over almost as quickly as it had come because the next second he found himself in Elliott’s embrace. He stayed locked in his arms, savoring the feeling of complete safety around him, before he finally let go.

“You can stay as long as you need,” Elliott said before they grabbed several bags and started going inside the building, motioning for them to follow.

Logan gave a yawn, shaking his head as he followed them upstairs. “You can stay in the guest bed. The couch is a convertible if you want to use it, Logan,” he just nodded and Elliott smiled. “Why don’t you go upstairs and get some sleep?” Elliott told Mom who gave them a grateful smile before she grabbed her bags and walked upstairs.

Elliott, with Logan’s help, managed to turn the couch into a bed with little hiccups. Once finished Logan sat on the bed and Elliott sat with him. They stayed there in silence for several moments, neither wanting to move but neither knowing what to say.

“What happened between Mom and Dad?” Logan finally asked.

Elliott looked at him and then their lips formed a thin line. “Let’s just say you’re going to be staying here for a while and the paper work to get you transferred to a different school starts tomorrow.”

Logan simply nodded, taking in this information. He had no one to miss at his old school anyway and he had started to miss Elliott. It was rare that they ever got to see each other. Call it sad if you will but without hesitation Logan would say that his mom’s sibling was his best friend.

After some more talking, Elliott said goodnight and went to their bedroom. Logan, however, wasn’t tired. Instead of going to sleep he reached into his own bag and took out his Rubik’s Cube. He stayed up until the sun started to shine through the dark curtains. Only then did he put down the cube, pull the blankets around himself, and rest his head on the pillow and fall back asleep.


End file.
